Beginning Again
by TheWhiteShadowWolf
Summary: -After the ending of Rapture.- 23 years have passed. Phoebe and Logan are the children of Daniel and Luce. both have grown up and Phoebe goes to Shorline, where Angels teach and Nephilim go to school. A loop hole to the condition of her parents but it doesn't apply to her and her brother.
1. Chapter 1: Shoreline

**I DON'T own the Fallen story by Lauren Kate, but I do use places and characters from the series. **

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors (there's always some :P)**

23 years later

Chapter 1: Shoreline

"Phoebe, you will enjoy the school." My mother said to me while we were driving. I was sitting in the back behind her, looking out the window. Northern California was nothing I thought it would be. I thought it would be sandy and summer, but no the landscape is rocky and trees declared the land. The sky was grey. It seemed more like winter then summer. My father was sitting in the front driving the car. His blonde hair was turning sliver. Years of his work slowing wearing him out. My older brother was sitting beside me half playing with my hair. A weird habit of his, but that is want you get when there's an artist in the family. He was 2 years older but acted my age. He had my father blonde hair and he dyed the tips black. He also had my mothers hazel eyes.

"The was no reason why Logan could look after me for my senior year"

"I would have to go to university for you to stay." I looked away from the car window and looked at my brother. He held a smug look on his face. I gave him an eye roll. My mother laughed. We moved from Texas to California, because of dads work. I was moving from my old school to Shoreline. It was meant to be the best school in California. I really wanted to stay in Texas and Logan could look after me but his excuse was that he was taking a gap year.

Dad drove into the car park of the school and parked near the door. We all got out. My family was driving me off at the school before they settle down in the house mum and dad bought. I looked at the school. It was modern and white and it didn't look like a school. I kind of looked liked a modern residential building. "Are you sure this is a school?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the right address." My mother didn't sound so sure. My father was at the boot of the car and was getting out my suitcase and blue duffel bag. Out of the –I guess- the main door came a male in his late twenties. He saw us and asked "Are you the new student?"

"Ah, Yes" I replied

"Well, come on let's get you settled in." He mentioned us to come inside. I got my stuff and followed. We went through the glass door the man came through earlier. Inside was a reception type office. He led us to the receptionist and talked to her in a quiet voice. Then she spoke "Are you Phoebe Grigori?"

"Yes." As soon I replied she typed fast on the computer. The man then talked to my parents. He was saying something about that they could leave and I would be okay. After he talked to them, I hugged them good-bye, and my mother rubbed my shoulder. I knew that it was hard for her. She looked after me all my life, but she wanted her child to have a good future. They left and I turned to my brother. He waved at me and left himself.

The receptionist gave me a folder and explained about the school and the curfew. The man was still there. He would have to be a teacher. There would be no way that a guy this age would be at a high school like this. He stood by an other door near the desk. The guy motioned to me to follow him through the door. "I am Mr. Fisher and I will be taking you for English and Science." He said.

We went through a bunch of confusing and maze-like hallways. Then he stopped and turned to me. My shoulder was slightly sore from me carrying my duffel bag on the way over here. "This is your room and your roommate should be inside." That's all Mr. Fisher said before leaving.

I opened the door. A strong incense small wafted me face. It smelt like roses and lavender. I knew I would get used to the smell. I would be staying here for my last year of school. There was a bunk bed to the right of the door that was push to the wall. It seemed that the top bunk was taken but that didn't bother me. There was a large window to my left that over looked – I think- the rest of the campus. The was a desk and an interactive computer, draws and a TV that were opposite to the bed. There was a girl –my age- near the window attending small plants in pots. She had long, straight dark blonde hair that was close to her waist. She was wearing a light and bright dress that was knee-height. It was more colourful then my grey jeans, dull blue top and a grey, light cardigan.

I made my way in the room and she looked up from her planets. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that made her very pretty. "Are you Phoebe?" She asked

"Yes and you are…"

"Fiona." That name fit her well. "Do you need help unpacking? I bet that duffel bag would be over packed and heavy." I gave her a look and she stood up. "That's what my mum did when I first came here. Come on let me help you unpack."

By the time I unpacked it was lunchtime. Fiona told me that lunch was going to be out soon and asked if I was hungry. I didn't eat much breakfast, I was too nervous. She led me through the confusing maze of hallways. Then there was one that led to a big room filled with chairs and hungry teenagers waiting for lunch. At the back of the room was a massive veranda filled with more chairs. Fiona led me to a table that had a few people on it. We sat down and Fiona launched into a conversation with them. There was a menu in front of me, so I decided that to pick it up and have a look at it.

I was halfway through the menu when I noticed that someone was talking to me. I looked up from the menu and started at the girl sitting opposite me. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I was wondering about your hair. It looks thick and it has a nice shine to it."

"Oh, I get it from my mum. She has thick, black hair too."

"I wish I could have hair like yours"

I gave her a small uncomfortable smile and returned back to the menu. A waiter came to our table and we ordered our lunch.

After we ate the two other girls left and it was just Fiona and I at the table. She got up and she said that she was going to show me around campus. She led me out of the veranda and went on the grounds. She showed me a beach and explained that's where they a private or public student parties. We walked past a building. It looked like a big cabin. "What is this building?" I asked Fiona as she walked by. "It's where the classes for the gifted program kids that they have here."

"Are you one of the gifted?"

"Yeah"

Then she kept of moving. When I realised that she had moved on, I had to run up to her.

We got back to our dorm room. Fiona went back to attending her plants and I put the covers on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Nightmare a Day Keeps

**I DON'T own the Fallen story by Lauren Kate, but I do use places and characters from the series.**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors (there's always some :P)**

Chapter 2: A Nightmare a Day Keeps the Monsters Away.

Darkness encased my dream. There was nothing just the emotionless colour of black. I felt like I was floating, my feet never touching a solid ground in this dream. Then there was a soaring pain that covered the whole of my back. It felt like something big was trying to rip its way out of my back, so it could be set free. I moved around to forget the pain but it only deepened. It was like there was no way the pain could end until a bright light overtook the darkness and I closed my eyes. My feet were on a moist ground that curved to my feet. I opened my eyes to see and wash out forest. Trees that looked dead were decayed and were surrounding me. The colour looking like that of an old, brown and white photo they used to have. On some of the trees, they had grey leaves that swayed with a small breeze. Overall the forest was dark. There was only one path and that was straight ahead.

As I moved the small breeze was dying down, then it only left silence. I took a quick look behind me to find that the forest behind me was moving up with me. It was like it was closing me in a small space that I wouldn't be able to run away from.

I got into a small clearing that was surrounded with even more forest. In the middle of the clearing was a small pool lined with small and big rocks. The water in the pool was an incredible, bright blue that shone even with no sun in the forest. There was two girls sitting at the pool and were looking in it. One of the girls had blonde hair and was wearing a clean white dress that looked like an Egyptian one. The other had a pixie hair cut and was wearing the same dress as the other girl but the colour was black. The two girls got up slowly and they walk around the pool. It was almost like yin and yang, always circling. I wanted to move closer to the pool, but I felt like I was sink in the dark earth below me. A quick look down revealed that I -in fact- was sinking. I screamed for the girls to help me but it was like they couldn't here me. I shut my eyes tightly and reminded myself that this was a dream.

The sinking stop and I opened one eye first. There was the hollow darkness again. I opened my other eye and breathed a sigh of relief. Then I was falling. The falling went on and on and on. Slowly the back in my back before was coming back. I became hot and started to sweat. I lifted my hands to my face and I saw blood.

I woke to have Fiona staring at me and had her hands ready to shake me if I would wake. She looked scared and I wonder what I did while I was asleep. I lifted up from the bed but went back down again. A sick, tired and dizzy felling came over me. I must have looked like I was going to puke because Fiona quickly got a rubbish bin from under the desk. She out her hand to me forehead to see if I was running a fever. "You feel really warm Phoebe. Were sick before you came?"

"No."

I hadn't had the nightmares since I was little. I never really remember them, the bits I do remember, and well… they weren't good. I had thought that those dreams weren't to come back after I got help. They never had come back until now." You what I think I can go for a shower." I got up and forgot the dizziness, grab any clothes and went into the bathroom. Maybe it was a fluke.

A mirror was opposite to the door with a sink below it. I had to admit. I looked like crap. Black rings shadowed around my eyes. I had a tired look to my eyes and was really pale. I shoved my clothes away and got into the shower to hope I forget my dream before the day begun.

By the afternoon I mostly forgot my dream. As long as I didn't think about it, the more I hoped it would go away. I was sitting in English with a few people from my morning classes. Mr. Fisher was talking about William Shakespeare, and had he back to the class. There was a big window to the right that had a view of my room from it. There were twenty other teenagers and I was sitting near the back of the classes, near the door. The whiteboard was at the front and a desk and computer was just before the board. I was half- spaced out and looked to the door. Fiona was there trying to get my attention. I had no classes with her today. She held a piece of paper in her hands. Her writing was in big letters that read: _Are You Okay?_

I quickly wrote in the back of my book in my big handwriting: _Yeah sure._

Then Mr. Fisher noticed that I was held up my book to my left. He coughed to get me attention. He walked to me desk and picked up my book and looked at my book. If he was going to ask me why I had wrote, than I would need to come up with an excuse because I don't want to tell the class and his that I had had insane nightmare that felt real. He looked like he was going to but stopped. He just ripped out the page and threw it into the bin. It was a perfect shot. The ball of paper just landed in. Mr. Fisher then went back to teaching the class, and Fiona already left the door. I was grateful the Mr. Fisher didn't embarrass me in front of the class. I now didn't have to think of a reason to lie.

The final bell rang while Mr. Fisher was in middle sentence. We all got up when Mr. Fisher told me to stay. All of the class left when I got up to Mr. Fisher. "Yes" I told him. He was going to ask me now was the note was about. It would still embarrass me but not as much as the class and teacher knowing. "I know your new but, don't pass notes or make notes in my class. I will let off with a warning but next time I will ask about the note. Okay?'

"Okay." I quickly left and kept my eyes to the floor.

I was halfway to my room be I hit into someone. More like that they hit into me. They was a he. He bumped me really hard that my shoulder hurt from the impact. He was taller then me and had short, mousy brown hair that looked a bit bedraggled. We both looked at other like we were having a staring contest. He green eyes stared at me. He was attractive but not enough to forget my hurt shoulder. He looked a bit like the teacher Mr. Fisher." Sorry." We all he said before looked back to the ground,

"Thanks. You kind of look like Mr. Fisher." He stared at me again. I couldn't keep his gaze and looked away at the wall.

"Well yeah. I am his younger brother. Murphy Fisher." That would explain he alikeness to the teacher. "You are…?"

"Phoebe… Grigori." He looked shocked at my name. He murmured a good bye a left the way I came. I got back to my room and found Fiona with her plants. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble."

"Nah. He didn't ask me about. Luckily." She looked relieved. She must have known it would be embarrassing if I had to say why that has 'yeah sure' on it.

"Hey. Do you know about a Murphy…"

"Fisher." Fiona finished for me. "He keeps to himself and Mr. Fisher is his brother."

"Yeah I know that. He bumped into me earlier."


	3. Chapter 3: Winter is on it's Way

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors (there's always some :P)**

Chapter 3: Winter is on its Way

A few weeks had pasted and I haven't had another nightmare... hopefully. It was Wednesday the only day I ever had a lesson with Fiona. The final bell rang and we were on your way back to our room. Other teenagers were walking in all directions. Either going to the bathroom or chatting with friends they hadn't seen for an hour. The hallway was an-lined with flyers and notices about school activities. One had caught my attention. It was for a celebrating the end of summer. It was going to be held later that week. The party was extended to families of students who were going to it. It was bright and colourful with all the pinks, blues and yellows. "What's this?" I asked. Fiona stopped as well –also seeing the poster- "It's a fundraiser for Shoreline. Most students go and their families can go to. It's mostly for people who miss their family." I haven't been away for a month and I really miss my stupid brother and my loving parents. "Have you ever gone?"

"Once. It was okay. If you want to see your family go to it." It was like Fiona knew what I was thinking. It would be nice to see them. We left the poster and continued our way to our room

Fiona was on the computer while I showered, cleaned my teeth and got ready for bed. When I came out she turned it off and got up to the top bunk. I turn off the light and got into my bed. I could email Logan for pictures of the family, to blu-tac them on the bare wall next to my bed. Settling my eyes on the window outside, I pondered the thought of seeing my family again. The sky was clear so the stars shone brightly in the dark night. The moon was only half-full and casted light among the grounds and the empty campus of Shoreline. It looked different, mysterious and that fact that fog was curling and waving through the trees on the border of Shoreline wasn't helping with the mysterious look. Then I drifted off. The hollow blackness crept into my dream. It circled me and I was blinded. I was now greeted by a new nightmare or would it be the same. Instead of floating I was sinking. A falling sensation coursed through me. There was nothing that could stop the sensation. All the while the black, sicking shadow around me clawed, clung to me. It all stopped. The sensation and shadows stopped. I was un-blinded by the darkness as then I saw an older boy. He back was to me. His appearance from the back was always changing until it stopped. The hair was blond. The boy turned around and it was the face of my brother. "Logan" I cried in relief. I ran to him. It might have been a dream but it was a welcoming sight to see him. Logan held out his hands to me as I ran. I was almost there when something grabbed my right foot and started pulling me down. I screamed for Logan to help but he just stayed in the same position. I continued to scream for him. I was nearly under when he looked in my direction. His face changed and became distorted. His eyes turned glassy. Then a new face took hold. There was a jagered scar running from one of his eyes, and he held evil smile that knew I was in trouble. I closed my eyes, then was overcome in darkness. The next time I opened my eyes I was in the forest. The colours faded since I had last dreamed of it. The pool was once again occupied with the two girls and their... wings. The blonde girl had white wings that looked like the most common angel wings you see while the pixie-cut girl had gold wings that went well with her black attire. I took one, tiny step forward, remembering the last time I was here in my dream. I was closer to them then I was last time. The girls still hadn't taken noticed that I was there. It didn't seem possible but there was a strong wind that started to pull me back. It was nowhere else but where I was standing. Everything else was calm and not that moving. No one could me see or hear in this dream. The wind became stronger and dust or sand was harshly whizzing by in the wind. I had to put the arms in front of my face to block out the dust or sand from my face and eyes. The wind seemed have gone on for longer then it felt. It died down and the scene had changed once again. The ground beneath me was dark, cracked and dry. Mountains lined across the horizon. They had seemed to reach and touch the sky. Grey, black clouds covered the whole sky, with thunder and lightning melting and flashing in it. There were some small lights that didn't seem to be lightning or thunder. There were millions of them falling ever so slowly. I was too far away to see what they were but they were too bright to be stars. Fiona woke me again from my sleepy state. It was the second time she woke from a nightmare-ish dream.

It was the day I would see my family again. The day of the Summer Celebration was here. It was a weekend so there no school work. Fiona would go with me so I would know where to go. We spent the day outside doing things together, seeing the plants and playing on the grass like idiots. We settled down and Fiona started to do my hair. I wonder what she would make it look like. My eyes wondered around the place admiring the outside world. Just further from the grounds from us I saw Murphy walking by with Mr. Fisher -or Jeremy as Fiona told me one afternoon- who was his older brother. They seemed to have been in what seemed to be a long discussion about something that bothered Murphy. They both looked over at me as if I was in part of the conversation that they were having and were worried that I was going to hear it. Fiona pulled me up. I barely noticed that she had finished with my hair and now she was dragging me away. My eyes never left Murphy. He seemed sorry but yet emotionless like his brother and he too was starting back at me. Once I was far enough away they continued with their conversation. I looked in the direction of where Fiona was taking m, it was in the opisite direction the brothers and they were too far to see. She took me to the beach and let go of me. She started going down the wooden and rock stairs, then I soon followed. The fog wasn't around so there was a full view of the sand and ocean. The way the water was moving it was indicating that it was in the afternoon, close to sunset. There was a slight breeze that played with both of our hairs and sprayed small amounts of sand at our legs. We both spent time just looking at the beach and pondering in our thoughts. Eventually we both we need to go back and change for the party.

Sunset was a beautiful time to have a party. The last glow of sunlight was upon us, it was giving us enough time to make it to a small area between the gifted building and the beach. Many people were there and Fiona was pointing out the people I had already met. We walked through the crowd of people. Fiona set of in an opposite direction and left me. All I could do was to continue looking for my family. Then there was my brothers back to me. A memory of my dream came to me. I had to push it out of my thoughts or I would never really be able to look and him again in the eyes. He was talking to my parents in a good discussion. I smiled, it was funny to think my parents had to put up with Logan so called 'topics'. When I was close to them, my mother stopped listening to Logan a came over to me and hugged me. On any normal day I might have been embarrassed, but I guess it was nice to have been hugged by my mum. Logan turned around and he and dad came over. They asked my questions, which I answered.

"Who's your room mate?" Logan asked after I finished answering mum's questions.

"Fiona." I answered while I was looking around for her. It was like she heard her name she came through a small opening between people. She saw me and made her way over. "This is Fiona." I pointed to her. My mum asked her some questions and Logan moved closer to me. He spoke quickly to me "I had dream last night. It was about 2 girls..."

"Yuck. Logan. I do not want to know about those dreams." He laughed to himself. Probably he was thinking about it now. Then he turned serious again. "It had you in it and you were in trouble." Flash backs of my dreams clouded my brain over everything else. Maybe he was having the same dreams as I was. I was about to ask him when to two adults walked to us. They were a male and female. The male had silver hair that was appealing. The female was pretty like Fiona, but had darker, golden hair that was perfectly curled. They both came over and they were about to pull Fiona and talk to her, but both of them looked at my family and I. Their eyes resting on my parents then on my brother and I. Logan and I had different combines from our parent's genetics. Logan got blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. While I got thick black hair that curled at the tips ever so slightly and stormy grey eyes that changed to purple when I was feeling intense emotion. The female lingered on me the most before looking away. The man and woman nudged Fiona and took her with them. I looked to my parents. They didn't seem to know what just happened. I looked to Logan. He gave me a look that said that he had noticed it too. The way they looked at us was a look of longing and a look full of memories. At the corner of my eye I sew Murphy. He was walking into the in the forest next to the cabin. Since it was now night, the forest looked darker and forbidden. I wanted to know about what happened early today. I excused myself from my family and followed him. I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I hung back a bit before going into the forest myself. I was trying to be careful and not to make a noise but I was also trying to keep Murphy in my line of vision which was to follow that torch light. When he stopped, so did I. If he turned around he was going to see me. I was out in the open, so I did the best thing I could and hided behind a tree. Still watching him I saw him bring put the torch on the ground in front of him, and started to whistle. The tune was calming. It wasn't soft, low or loud. It was just the right noise for a quiet forest like this. Then a shadow made its way into the light. I didn't look like it came from Murphy, and there wasn't another person in the forest. Or was there? He put out his hand and grabbed the shadow. He began to pull it up to him. He then started to pull and manipulate it. I saw enough. There was no way that shadow could be manipulated like that. Shadows were on floors or walls depending on the light. "It must have been a trick of the torch light." I told myself quietly. It sounded as if I doubted it.


	4. Chapter 4:Questions are a Girl's

Chapter 4: Questions are a Girl's Best Friends

I suffered from another nightmare. It was a repeat of the first. I had woken up by myself and I let my eyes look into the pitch black of our dorm room. I felt like there was no point in going back to sleep, not just because of the nightmare but I didn't feel safe falling back into sleep. I got up and had to feel around for a torch. Quietly I found the torch and left out the room and made sure that I the key to get back. I followed the hallway and I was soon on the outside. I found myself at the beach. Well it was below me. Leaning on the railing I stared unto the deep blackness of the ocean. Everything was quiet apart from the ocean moving in and out. A slight breeze tugged and played with my hair. I had no idea why I was getting more nightmares at this rate, I wouldn't be getting much sleep. I wondered why I was having them again. They were never this bad. Not that I remembered them much. Then there was the shadow that Murphy manipulated last night. It had to be a trick. It had to be. That's what I kept telling myself.

I didn't know how long I stayed out here for. I felt like a while, and it was too. The sun started to rise at the back of the ocean, spilling a little light over everything. There was no point in having my torch on so I turned it off. The temperature had slightly cooled and the breeze picked up a bit. Now that the sun was coming up I saw more around me. There was a crunching noise that seemed to come towards me. I tried to ignore it and hope that it was my imagination. No one else would be awake at this time. Teenagers don't like to get up early, it was a fact. The crunching had stopped. There was someone next to me. It felt like they were really close too. I was surprised that the person wasn't touching my arm. I was too leaned over the railing and it was really obvious that I was going to stare at them.

"Nice, weather isn't it?" The person next to me talked. It was a he. There a slight eagerness in his voice. Like he wanted a conversion with me. I stopped leaning on the railing and stood straight and turn towards him. Even in the semi light I could that he would have been attractive if I was into that rocker look. He looked about me age, if not slightly older than me. He had dark black hair and emerald green eyes that were alive with relief and a bit of sadness. Like I wasn't what he expected. He wore and black V-neck, short sleeved top and black skinny jeans. It was like he wasn't affected by the cold. I knew I would be freezing if I was wearing a short sleeved top out here. His stance was relaxed and watchful. "Yeah, I guess." Was my only reply to him.

"You look familiar." He gave me a knowing smile. I had never met him before. I would have remembered. I have my mother's memory and hers was great.

"No. Do you use that line all time?" Silence was met with my question.

"What are you doing here" His eyes had a small amount of longing and impatience

"I am here because I..." I held back. I wasn't going to tell a stranger that I was having nightmares. The only other option was that I couldn't sleep. "Couldn't sleep." He seemed unhappy with my answer.

"No, why are you here. At Shoreline?" He asked like it was really oblivious. Again I didn't know this guy, so I didn't have to answer his question. He didn't know me and he had no right to ask me this question. Something bugged me. Not once had I asked him who he was. He stared at me wait for an answer. His stare alone was tugging and turning emotions through me.

"Who are you?" I said in the fieriest voice that I could muster. This was the only way to dodge his earlier question, and escapes the stupid swirly emotions in me. He just stared at me. It was more like my eyes. I had a feeling that they were turning purple. Damn it, why did he cause a big reaction in me. He turned away from me and stared at the ocean. Then I got a massive headache. One that felt like me head was being pounded against. It was ripping my head apart. It was too sore to think about it, so didn't. Turning, I thought that the breeze would make it better. It didn't. My head was being repeatedly pounded. I felt very dizzy and unstable. I closed my eyes and hoped it went away and to centre myself. Then it did. The headache and dizziness stopped. I was going to ask why he didn't help me. When I turned to him, he wasn't there anymore. I looked around and found no one. The boy had left. Then why didn't I feel any better than before he was here. There was a flapping of wings above me. I guess that now the sun was up seagulls would be up and round. I looked above wondering if I could see one. There was something flying but it wasn't a bird. It was too distant to know what it really was. I settled be attention back onto the ocean and the sun. I was going to guess that it was be around six in the morning. I should get back to my room so I could get ready for classes. I started to go back to my room when I saw Murphy coming towards me. This would be a great chance for me to ask him about the shadow. He seemed to have noticed that I was staring at him and moved quickly to me. "Did you have fun last night" He seemed unsure. From the way he was standing he didn't know that I followed him into the forest. "Yeah. How did you know I was there?"

"I saw at the forest edge when I was in it." Murphy didn't seem like he was accusing me for stalking him. He must have thought that I was just standing there. Now I was going to stay something that would have made him know that I followed him.

"What did you do with the shadow?" There it was out. I had to ask him. Just to make sure that I imagined Murphy doing that to the shadow. For the way he was standing, I began to seriously doubt that I imagined it. He stopped looking me in the eye and he had put his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked everywhere but me now. His body became tense. I thought he was wondering if I was going to ask more. I was about to open my mouth until he said something "Um. I have to go. See ya." Murphy let off in a rush. He brushed my shoulder and kept on going. There was a slight sensation in my shoulder. I continued my way back to my room and rubbed my shoulder. That was weird. If I hadn't mentioned that when I saw him, would he have talked more? It was too late for that now.

A soft click of the lock in the door had granted me access to my room. When I got in there Fiona was up and in the bathroom doing her hair. When she saw me, she stopped in the middle of curling her hair and held both of my hands in front of me and said. "Get ready. I have something to show you."

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry about the hideous mistakes of the last chapter. There was so many and I feel awful that you the reader had to read that. I promise that it will not (hopefully) happen again. And thank you for all guys who read this. I glad someone is :) That and if you read this chapter before I put a tiny mistake. The boys hair is black not blonde.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day to Remember

Chapter 5: A Day to Remember

**Authors Note: Sorry that it has been awhile. This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends because it is theirs birthdays. ****Queenofserendipity ****and another are having their birthday, one on the 24****th**** and one on the 25****th**** of August. Any feedback would be great and tell me where you think the is going to story's go. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors. Just wanted to say that the hair colour of the boy in the last chapter is black not blonde sorry for the confusion.**

"Show me what?" I asked her.

"Just get ready and I will show you." Was all Fiona said before dropping my hands and returned to curling her hair. I pulled from our shared dresser a long-sleeved, grey top and some black jeans and threw them on me bed. I walked into the bathroom and started to brush me hair. Fiona and I were both standing in front of the mirror, looking at our reflections. I hadn't noticed it before but Fiona is slightly taller than me. Which is funny because I thought she was more my height without wearing her small high-heels. Fiona finished with her hair and turned off the hair straighter and chucked my clothes at me and closed the bathroom door with a smile on her face. I stopped brushing my thick hair and got changed and opened the bathroom door again to let Fiona do her make-up. Then I continued to brush my hair. We were both ready another ten minutes later and both of us walked out the door. We started our walk in silence, until Fiona asked "Where were you this morning? Meeting a secret boyfriend."

"No, I just down by the beach ... and I don't have a boyfriend." Fiona did get guess but she was right that I did meet someone. I didn't know why but he tugged some weird emotions in me. Relief. Joy. Sadness. Anger. Caring. And one emotion that really confused me, recognition. I don't know why I would though. I had never met him. I had never talked to him before this morning. It was weird. When you meet a stranger you don't usually feel like that. You don't feel recognition or anger at them. Maybe I was over-thinking this. It wasn't like I was going to see him again. He didn't seem like he would go to Shoreline. I didn't get his name, which I guess is a good thing as I won't have an emotional attachment to the stranger. I hadn't realised that we had just entered the cabin for the gifted students. "What are we doing here?" I asked pointing around the place.

"For a lesson. Steven and Francesca wanted you to come by and have a go at one of the gifted lessons."

"Um, okay." I have to admit I am not that much of a high-achieving student. I do what I can to get by and survive the year. But I do wonder who Steven and Francesca are, and want to know why they want me. We entered through a set of double doors and Fiona walked in. I stopped and stared into the room as the doors closed in front of me. There was a whole class full of students. No one that I could recognise. Then there were the two adults, which I guess were the teachers. As the door fully closed I realised that the two teachers that were the two adults from the Summer Celebration party that looked at my family and I weirdly. The doors opened again and Fiona stood there, she was invited me in and joked that I was a vampire that need permission to enter. When I did I was glad no one looked at me and noticed that I didn't belong there, with them. I sat down by Fiona and she was talking to the few people that spoke to me on the first day. The girl that had spoken to me on the first day at lunch was the only one that looked at me. She was surprised that I was there. That made two of us. The male teacher had then got the classes attention. He talked about fencing and was talking about techniques that they had learnt recently. It was then that saw what he and the female teacher were wearing. They were wearing white body suits that covered their arms and necks and they both were holding a mask and a fencing sword. The female teacher then took over and organised the class into pairs and sent the pairs to mats around the room. When Fiona got up she motioned me to go with her. She led me to the teachers that were walking around the class observing the pairs fencing skills as they started. "Steven and Francesca this is Phoebe." Fiona had introduced. Any looks that they had at the party didn't show on their face. They look pleased to meet me. Fiona turned to me and spoke "Phoebe. This Steven" She pointed to the male teacher "and Francesca. They both teach the gifted students here." Then she pointed to the female teacher. "It is nice to meet you Phoebe. Let's see how you do at fencing." Steven had said. I looked away. His gaze was slightly penetrating and there was some longing in there. So I hadn't really hadn't imagined it. Fiona and I had sat back down. She was called next and left me on the chairs and went off with her partner. Luckily for me she was close by so I watched her match.

About half-way through her well-skilled and hard fought match I noticed something about the corner of my left eye. Fiona's match was next to the wall and at the far corner of the room. I looked to the something to my left and found that it was a shadow. It was a dark grey and seemed to flicker and move around the place but stayed on the wall. It was out of place. This shadow didn't come from Fiona or her partner. The lighting for it wasn't there for it. It was like the shadow in the forest, how it didn't have a thing that reflected it. I wondered what it was and how it could be reflected on the wall. I must have gotten tunnel vision because I didn't notice that someone was sitting next to me until they tapped me on my shoulder and snapped me out of me vision. I slightly jumped at the connection of the person next to me. It was Murphy who was sitting next to me.

"What is so interesting on the wall? Looks like you could burn a hole through the wall with you gaze." He said in a joking manner. Then he did look at the wall and his expression changed to a bit to horror then quickly snapped back to his joking manner. "I was just focusing on Fiona's style of fighting." I said turning to Fiona's match.

"Hmm really, now." Murphy leaned over and placed his elbows on his knee and placed his face in his fisted hands.

"Yes really." We then watched some of Fiona's match. Both her and her partner we evenly matched. Suddenly Murphy said something "Sorry for being weird this morning." That was unexpected, so I looked at him so see if he was joking. He wasn't. He didn't act that weird this morning. I was going to open my mouth and tell that he wasn't being weird he seemed unsure of what I knew. Murphy looked at me "I was wonder'n' why you are here and not to English or something."

"Oh Steven and Francesca wanted me here for something." I gave a small pause. He seemed like he believed me. "And I was serious earlier. What did you do to that shadow?" Quieting my voice and leaned to him a bit. Murphy straightened up and told me "I really don't know what you mean." I was going to argue with him and ask again but there something in his eyes that told me not to carry on. He was looking at someone further then me. Following he gaze I saw that Steven and Francesca they were both looking intently at Murphy and I. I returned my gaze to Murphy. He got up and murmured a goodbye and left. I hadn't known that I had straightened up so I slummed back down in my chair and crossed my arm. What the hell was that? Murphy didn't have to say anything and the teachers had him scared and cautious. It was like they were listening to see how far our conversation would go. Fiona's matched had finished and she had won. I got up to congratulate her and looked back to the teachers only Francesca was looking back at me. She gave me a knowing look and turned on her heel away from us. The bell went off when Fiona and I had put Fiona's gear away. We left the cabin and headed to the main building for lunch. I looked around while we walked. My eyes had settled on someone within ear shot. It was him. It was the boy from earlier this morning. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was right when I said he would have been attractive. He stare lifted from to ground to face me. The emerald green matched his black hair. There was a devils smile on his face that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Phoebe" Fiona called to me. I turn my attention back to her. She was standing by the door to the lunch area. "I... Have you seen..." I pointed to where the boy was, yet again he wasn't there. "Never mind." Then I caught up to her.

The open room was filled with hungry teenagers that were impatient for their food. Someone brushed past me and I turned to face them it was the silver haired teacher Steven. We had a bit of a stare off. He was look at me from head to toe. Analysing me and probing me with his gaze. He broke off first a left through the door Fiona and I had just come through. Fiona had already picked at table and I side into the sit next to her and picked up the menu.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets in the Light

Chapter 6: Secrets in the Light

Lunch had been and gone. The rest of the day was uneventful after bumping into Steven like that. It was weird the way he probed and looked at me. I didn't like it. It left me felling uncomfortable. The school day had ended but the Friday night parties had only just begun. I would know. Fiona had taken me to one once. It was in a dorm of some senior kid that I didn't know. It was filled with drunken teenagers parting to really bad music. I was surprised that no teacher had come to break the party up and yell at the students who were at the party. I didn't know where the alcohol came from and was glad I didn't. I stood by the wall closest to door while Fiona had hung out with guys in the same year. After being an hour in the room I decided that this wasn't quite my scene so I left. Fiona had come back to our two hours later with stories of what drunken classmates had done. Fiona herself wasn't drunk. Well she wasn't drunk on alcohol but on the events of the night.

Tonight Fiona was going to 'study' and I stayed in my room. Fiona was likely to go a party it wasn't the first and I didn't mind. I sat on a floor staring at the ceiling while Fiona was jumping around the room trying to find a pair of shoes. She looked almost everywhere for them. Only place she didn't look was under the bunk-bed. "It was nice of Steven and Francesca to let me be in the class this morning" I told her while she was looking in draws above my head. I also kept back a laugh. "Yeah it was." She sounded distracted. I rolled over on my stomach and pointed to my left. She looked towards where I was pointing and found her shoes. She picked them up then sat on my bed and put them on. "Do you know where there office so that I can thank them?" My gaze followed Fiona while she moved towards the door. "Yeah. Do you know where we came in?" I nodded. "To the right there would be a staircase and you go up and the door on the left side in the hallway is the one to Francesca office. The second door on the left is to Steven's office." I made a mental note of that. With that she left me in the room. Turning my head to the right I could see that it was still really light outside for five-thirty in the afternoon and I did have the whole weekend to do my homework. The small pile on my desk was stuff that I could get done tomorrow. It was decided that I was going to thank them tonight. Then I would be worried about doing it later. I got up the floor and opened the door.

Outside wasn't as cold as I thought it would have been for this time of day. There was a cool breeze that swayed the leaves and branches of forest trees. The sun was still giving a good bit of warmth before it sunk and became night. The front doors of the cabin were unlocked. Inside is was dim but slightly warmer then outside. None of the windows were open and had the blinds closed on them. I was about to leave until there was a noise that had came from upstairs. While on the fourth step from reaching the top, I had gotten an over-whelming feeling that I should be quiet, move around as little as possible and not to be seen. Then the top step creaked a little. "Of it would creak" I muttered silently to myself. There was a light on the second door to my left, which meant that Steven would be in his office. I got a little closer to the door. Each step that I took could have possibility meant that I could have been found out if I made any loud noise. The noise that I heard from downstairs had been clearer now. It sounded like wings beating ever so slowly which was strange as there weren't any birds in the room, they was have called out by now. I now had my back flat against the wall, trying to stay out of the light. I could now hear the voices that were inside. "This isn't by chance that she is here. There must be a reason that she's here." this voice belonged to Francesca. "Of course not. She may be here as a reminder." This voice belonged to another female. This was a voice that I didn't know, but sound familiar, very familiar. But I just couldn't place where I heard her voice before. Francesca mentioned a girl. Whoever they were talking about it bothered her.

"Remind us of what." Steven has said to the unknown female.

"The loss of Lucinda and Daniel…. I don't know." This was strange my parents name had been spoken. But I didn't know who they were. Logan and I had met all of our living relatives. What had me parents had to do with. "It doesn't matter why she's here. It won't be long before everyone will know about her and where she is." Another unknown voice spoke. It was male and he too sounded very familiar to me. Again I couldn't place where I heard him before. "And we had only thought that there was only Logan" the female said and after a quick pause. "We didn't even know they had another child." Now my brother had been mentioned. "Wait… they couldn't be… no, but why would they" I mouthed to myself. I think they were talking about me. Not be self-centered or anything but they mention my parents and brother, who else could have been. "Does she know who she is or what her parents were?" The male asked.

"No" Steven and Francesca said together. I could image it. Steve and Francesca would have looked at each other and said to the other two people in there. "We like to keep it that way." Steven said.

"But they wouldn't if they knew her." The female said. Putting venom on 'they'

"No."

"Have you heard from Cam?" the male said there was a sadness in his voice.

"No. It's been 23 years. After Daniel and Lucinda, he left."

I moved a tiny but to left. I touched the door slightly and it moved creating a creaking sound. I coursed myself mentally and hoping that they didn't noticed. Since the universe was out to spite me they did notice. Footsteps came towards the door. I don't think that any of the four people or so inside that room thought that it was a breeze. That's when I bolted. I didn't care if I make noise it didn't matter now. All I knew was that I had to get the hell out of there. I reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard heavy footsteps move towards the down the hall above me. I got to the door and pulled it open. I was still spiriting towards the main building. The cool air whizzed past, filling my lungs with cold air. It had gotten darken while I was in the cabin and was getting darker as I ran.

I hadn't noticed while I was getting away that I reached my door completely tired. I took a few minutes to breathe and relax. Steven, Francesca and two others were talking about me. It didn't make sense. This was all becoming too much. My brain hurt and my vision was distorted and blurry. The female said that she knew about my brother and not me. The thought of that filled me with dread and disgust. I smacked my palms against my head hoping that the pain would stop. I turned my back to the door and slid down against it. I had no energy left to deal with the door or the pain in head.


	7. Chapter 7: Day Trip

Chapter 7: Day Trip

Winter had fully descendant here in California. Soft blankets of snow had begun to fall over the past few days. The weather turned colder to accommodate the white fluffiness of snow. It was snowing today. Fiona and I were hanging out in one of the hidden school lodges. The room was like the rest of the place with white walls on three of them. The other wall was covered in dark, richly coloured logs that gave the distant feeling of a wooden cabin. Behind Fiona was a wall of windows that look to a dark and light forest. Most of the tress had lost their leaves over autumn but there was a few trees that were evergreen. Their leaves had all turned dark green -at the start of winter-that contrasted to the full white snow that were laying in a thick layers on the tops and sides of the forest. Fiona and I were sitting on a three-seater couch that was facing the logged-cover wall. We were facing each other and had are legs overcrossing one other while Fiona drank a steaming latte and I drunk a chocolaty hot chocolate. In the middle of the wooden wall was a wooden fireplace that was burned with life as it cooked and crackled. Above the fire place were pictures of senior students that had once came to Shoreline. The room was silent apart from the sizzling crackle of fire. Not many people were in here with us. All of them I recognised from the fencing class I took a few weeks back. They were standing with their back to us and hung around the coffee machine, probably wait for their coffee to be made. Even though I was inside I still wore my black beanie. It covered my ears and made my hair flatter and semi-stylish. Fiona was wearing cute earmuffs that she took off once we got inside. "School holidays will end soon. We might to get some supplies." Fiona brought my attention to her and broke the rooms' silence.

"What sort of supplies?" giving her a puzzled look.

"More gardening stuff"-I sniffed a giggle "Maybe food just in case one of us misses the allotted time for food... and other stuff." I knew she was referring to me about the food. The past few weeks had been weird. Ever since the fencing class I saw more and more of the shadows. I would sometimes follow them. Then I would back out, and come back into without any recollection and was in a different place. Each time I missed lunch or dinner and would sleep until late morning of the next day. "Didn't you need warmer clothes? I had a looked at the winter clothes you had and there wasn't a lot." Fiona pointed out. I was wearing a thick jumper of hers. I owned a whole bunch in Texas, but didn't bring them with me as there was so much that I could only bring. "Well I didn't know that winters in California were going to be like this." I pointed it the window behind her. Fiona pulled out her phone and looked at it "We might as well go now before the snow completely covers the roads."

Once was got clearance from some of the teachers Fiona and I were allowed to leave and had to be back by seven this evening. There was a bus stop near the school. Fiona had pulled of another layer of clothing on before we left. I had put on another jumper. The weather outside was freezing. We both had to put our faces in the necks of our jumpers to keep our faces warm. While waiting at the bus stop I pulled out my hand to catch a falling snow flake. Winters here were quite beautiful. The flake slowly melted in my hand and socked it with cold water. I instantly pulled my hand from the cold and shoved it back into the jumper. The bus came and we hopped on. No one but the driver was on the bus. Fiona and I moved near the back and sat together.

The bus arrived a North Cliff twenty minutes after we left Shoreline. That was fast even this weather. The town was fully covered snow. Most of the building and ground were covered except for little bits of colour that shone through were snow wasn't. It was snowing here like it was at Shoreline but not as much, but it was much colder here as there was the ocean behind us the generated a heavily cold wind. The bus dropped us right in front of the North Cliff Nursery. Fiona grabbed my hand and lead into a series of streets. "We'll come back here to the nursery when we finished doing our shopping." She said while she was still leading me. We started off at a health food store and a supermarket and brought a variety of things, like two boxes or missile bars, two boxes of twenty packs of mac and cheese, instant noodles and other foods that would pass as a meal. Next was to a small retail shop that sold winter clothes for a descent price. I got clothes that would last me the winter and that I wouldn't have to borrow winter clothes off Fiona again. Not that she minded much. We stopped in a few places here and there until we arrived back to the nursery. The nursery was a small place, but inside is was warm and cosy. They sold plants of all different types, from tress to fertiliser to flowers that bloom in winter or summer. The register was near the front door and was opposite the seedling section of the store. There was no one in here apart from a bored teenage boy that was minding the register. Fiona produced a piece of paper and talked to the boy. I stood right behind her. She was talking about the different types of fertiliser that would be good for her small, potted garden in our dorm. Bored of just waiting there I went and had a look at the seedling behind us. After looking at a few packets I went further down the aisle, placing me hand touch the baby plants as I walking by. There was a flicker of movement in front of me. I looked up to find no one there. I turned around and Fiona and the boy were still talking. I reached the end of the aisle and looked to both sides of me. No one was there. On the third time of looking back and forth a black headed boy had grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his. I jumped back, slight bit a yelped and his hand slide of my chin. He pulled my face back to where it was and looked me straight in my grey eyes with his green ones. "If you keep stalking me I will get a restraining order" I said as I tried to pull my face from his hand.

"You'll need my name for that"

"Well...what is it?"

He laughed "You won't get it out of me that easily. Phoebe." Ah crap, he knows my name. That's wonderful I told myself sarcastically. He looked up to see behind me. It wasn't that hard as I was kind of short. "Aren't you a little old to be hanging with a Nephlim." This guy was pissing me off.

"A what. That's my friend over there. You have no right to call her whatever you just did.' Once my words had hit him, he looked from her to me. His face was full of shock and sadness. Out of the blue I felt a little sorry from him. For that I hurt him. I didn't get that. He pissed me off but yet I can't help but feel sorry. He stepped back, unhanding my face. "You don't know. Just like Luce." He said. It was more to him than to me, but I had replied. "What don't I know?" I whispered. The last part was shocking. He knew my mother. She had shown my brother and I yearbooks from high school and university. In none of them had this guy and he was too young to have known my mother, or was he. He could have gotten Botox but then why was he so interested in me. Why did these answers make me feel like they're not the right ones? I was going to place my hand on him shoulder, like I had an urge to comfort him. "Phoebe" Fiona called. It broke whatever spell was this boy and I thenturned to her "Here" I said and she smiled at me. I turned again. He wasn't there, but there was a piece of paper floating where he stood and it was that was folded. I caught it up and read it as I got to Fiona. It read:

_My name is Cam. So now you know._

It was written in black pen. Fiona tried to look at it but I had pulled the piece in my pocket. "What's that?" She asked

"Nothing just something that must have fallen out." She seemed to consider it then said

"I now have the fertiliser I need we can go back. Oh look the bus has just come."

We left the nursery with everything we had collected over the day. We got on the bus. While we were in the nursery it had gotten colder and the snow had stopped falling for now. The sun was just setting over the water. Give off beautiful colours in the sky and ocean. Fiona was looking out the window when I pulled of the paper. I looked at it again. So the black-haired, emerald eyed boy had a name. Cam. It was so familiar I could almost place where I heard it.


	8. Chapter 8: Murphy

Chapter 8: Murphy

I woke up the next morning. I was still thinking about Cam. Now that I knew his name I felt a bigger connection to him then I had before. I wish I knew where I heard his name before. I tried so mush to pin point it where it would have been but I came up empty. He said that Fiona was a Nephilim. What was up with that. He seemed to accuse her of being a Nephilim. I didn't know what that was and I wasn't going to waste my time thinking of what it meant or what a Nephilim was. There four days left of the winter holidays before the second semester started. Luckily there was no homework to do that was set over the frosty holidays.

Light poked its way through the closed blinds of the dorm. Just that tiny bit of light had brightened up the room, casting away the shadows of the night. Stretching and yawning out of bed I peeked out of the window. It must have snowed during the night as there was a new blanket of it the seemed newer and fluffier then what it had at sunset of last night when we got back from North Cliff. That and the snow were higher on the walls than it had been the night before. All of the roofs were cover thickly in the snow and was threatening to fall on some students that were hanging under the edge of the roofs. Then there were the forest trees. The dark leaves were still poking through even though that there was a lot of snow layered on top of then. The sky was clear and the sun gave to whole a winter wonderland feel to it. I had feeling that I was part of a fairytale or I had just come from the wardrobe and into the winter world of Narnia. I had forgotten that Fiona was in her bed. She was most likely sleeping. I turned and found her bed empty, but there was a note on the ladder that I missed when I got up. The note read:

_Hey Phoebe, I might be gone when you wake up. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin it. Anyway I just wanted to say that I am out and about in the school grounds. _

At least she left me a note so I would be worried about her. In such a short time I had grown close to Fiona and her to me. It's great to be friends with your roommate. You they won't try anything funny while you're sleeping. Like putting your hand in warm water while you slept.

Today was a lovely day to be outside despite how cold it looked. I changed into some thick black trackies and put on three layers of jumpers. I kept my hair down so it covered my neck from the cold and I put my beanie on. I grabbed a book that was on the dresser and walked out the dorm door.

I pushed open the glass doors that lead to where the students were hanging out earlier. Once outside it seemed that more students had joined the students that were already outside when I woke up. All these students were younger, I was guessing that they would be in year ten but I wasn't sure. I'm a bit on the short side but I'm in my senior year, so they might be in the older years as well. Looks could be deceiving. Outside wasn't as cold as I thought it would be which was good. The sun had warm up the cold earth giving a breeze that didn't feel all that cold. The sun was still shining. I walking through the knee high snow to get to the forest edge where there wasn't as much snow as more of the tree leaves where holding them above the ground. I was going to sit down on a tree truck that stuck above the dead grass and moist dirt and was close enough to forest edge so I would get lost. I saw Murphy walking towards the beach as I sat down. It had been a while since I had seen him. I hadn't seen him since the fencing class earlier this year. I half walked, half ran to him. As I did I just remembered where I heard Cam's name before. It was when I overheard Steven, Francesca and two other people talk about me. One of the mysterious people asked if Steven or Francesca had heard about Cam. If they didn't know he was here, stalking me then how long had it been since they last saw him. Next time I see Cam I might ask him about it if I remembered. Maybe he knows what they were talking about.

While that trickled in my head I reached Murphy. He was standing in front the rails that were on the cliff edge above the beach. I stood right next to him. I thought he knew it was me that was standing next him. There was small silence between us and I was the first to break it. "So… how have you been." Smoke came out of my mouth as I spoke. "I've been good." That was his only reply. Then there was that awkward heavy silence that hung around us. We had nothing to say, we hadn't spoken in a while and we weren't all that close to begin with. A light snow had started to fall. It barely looked like snow was falling. It was too tiny and transparent to be the fluffy snow beneath us. I held out my left hand to catch the tiny snow that melted at instant touch of my hands. Then Murphy spoke "How has school been so far?"

"School is fine. The classes are good and so is the food." I had a burning urge to ask him again about the shadows. I had a feeling that my desire to know what they were, wasn't going to go away, but I chose not to say anything as this was one of those times where Murphy wasn't be weird and distant towards me. "That's cool. How your family."

"Their doing well." I skyped with them last week, and by them I mean Logan. Mum and dad were both out doing things outside of the house. Logan said that he was trying to impress some girl he met a café near the house. I knew that he was going to fail. The only girlfriend he had was from help from me. This back when I started high school and Logan was in his senior year. There was girl in the year below him that he liked. He tried really hard to impress her and make a fool of himself to get her attention. As much as I loved to see Logan be stupid in public I put him out of his misery and told the girl that he like her. Later she went to him and they got together. "Logan's trying to impress a girl he just met." Another small silence followed. "Ummm… Phoebe, Francesca and Steven wanted to tell you that they want you to come to another fencing lesson later this week when school started again." He said. Francesca and Steve wanted me. I really hoped that they didn't know that it was me that was listening to them and was hopefully they didn't see me run away too. I shifted my head slightly to see that Murphy was looking at me. I broke from his gaze and stared at my hand that was still catching flakes of snow. Most of my hand was wet and felt cold. There was a slight movement to left at the corner of my eyes, where the forest was. I turned to see a shadowy figure move through the trees. Like they was retreating away from Murphy and I. I got a strange feeling that it was Cam that was lurking there, but didn't know why. It started to get colder and I wanted to get inside and drink something hot. "Hey Murphy I'm going inside, want to come with me?"

"Sure" and we walked inside in a comfortable silence.

_Author's Note: I sorry if this feels rushed. I felt like I rushed it and that's because I came up with great ideas for the next chapters. That and I have a bit of writers block. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I think I might change the story title to something better. If there are any idea PM me if you have any ideas._


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

_Authors Note:_

_Hey, as you can see I have a Story Cover and changed the title. I like Beginning Again better then my last title. (yay) It is also school holidays so I can write more, so there will be more chapters and I am planning to start a new fan fiction that I will write while I write this one. :D Hopefully you'll like the plentiful chapter writings. While I was writing this chapter I was think about the song: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These, which has been done by different artists. :P, I'm sorry if the chapter is weird but it will be explained._

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

We walked around the building and we headed towards the lodge that Fiona showed me yesterday. The light snow was still falling and it was covering us with is white goodness, but it was also soaking us through are layers of clothing. We walked in silence and would causally look at each other every now and again. Most of the students that were out here before were now gone apart from a few stragglers that stayed outside for unknown reasons. When Murphy and I walked past them they all seemed to stare at us, watching as we left. Rounding the cover there was absolutely no one, it was so strangely quiet. The only noise was coming from slight rustling of tree, the patter of small bits of snow that fell off the roof and Murphy and mine's footsteps through the thick snow. Murphy pulled opened the door to the lodge and we were blasted with a wind of warmth. He held out the door for and I went in and he followed and closed the door. There were a lot of students here. They were all spread out in clusters of friendship groups near the walls and corners. The fireplace was light but the crackle and sizzle of fire burning wood was droned out by the clusters of people drinking and talking were they stood, but the warmth that the fire created was lingering in the room keeping everyone warm. Strangely it felt like a weird Christmas after party that people did for friends after dinner and all people would there drinking their drinks and talk about things that they probably shouldn't have while they are semi-drunk on eggnog and alcohol. The adults would do this while their kids would play around on gaming consoles or whatever tiny kids did at parties when they couldn't drink. Seeing as this is a school and this room was full of teenagers then the drinks were mostly coffee or hot chocolate, but there was a slight chance that someone had alcohol, if they were seriously addicted to the stuff, but I highly doubt it. Murphy and I stood by the door and the fireplace in our own little cluster of two. We still hadn't spoken since we left the cliff. I offered Murphy a drink and head towards the coffee/hot chocolate machine.

Someone's arm dropped onto my shoulder and I got a strange feeling that it could have been Cam's arm, but he only showed up if I was alone and if there was no one in ear-shot of us. To my slightly irritating disappointment it was Fiona. She held an evil smile and there was a fire in her chocolate brown eyes. With enough force she turned me around to stop me from make the drinks and started to steer my back to where Murphy was. While I was gone he went from standing straight to leaning on the mantel. Fiona stopped me really close to Murphy that we were almost touching. I didn't have a clue in what Fiona was trying to doing. I really hoped that she would stop being weird and stop pushing me towards Murphy. I was hoping that she would actually say something. Then Fiona did say something that was probably a little louder then she need to. "Phoebe I need you to come with me for a bit. You okay with that Murphy?" There was something in her tone that I couldn't pick out. All Murphy was just to stare at her and when I turned to face her, she was glaring at him. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that they were using telepathy or at lest had a mental stare down. After a few minutes it seemed that Fiona won and Murphy left. I felt bad for him. Whatever was going on between those two had kinda put me in the middle and left me with a bad, terrible feeling. Fiona had watched him leave. Once he left for good she stood where Murphy had and leaned on the mental in the same Murphy did. Then Fiona pulled out a note from the back pocket of her dark jeans. "I found this." She said. She wasn't accusing me but there were a little amusement in her voice. "Who's Cam?" I didn't reply. If I looked away then she would have known something was up. If I showed anything that would tip me off then she might ask more questions. Words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them "I don't know a Cam." I didn't like to lie and I didn't know why I would though. Fiona was my friend. Shouldn't I be telling her about him, but the memory of Steven and Francesca came to mind. I felt like I should have kept that Cam's existence here a secret, that he came to me sometimes and came me feelings that I wouldn't normally feel around strangers or that he says things that skim my mind and I wouldn't have a clue of what he meant. Weird as it is, I felt like he was important to me. If I spelled that out to Fiona and she told Steven and Francesca that I knew Cam. Would they come to me a talk? Would they lock me up?

Use me to get to Cam, to see where he has been? I didn't think that I would be ready for the outcome if I told her. I guess lying felt easier to do as I knew that the outcome was not going to be pretty if I did. "Aw, come on Phoebe, don't give me that. Let me guess he's a secret boyfriend that came to Texas to see you." Fiona said the last bit a really bad country voice, but she did break me out of thoughts. "If I showed this to Murphy I wonder if it would make him jealous." She spoke like a true temptress with amusement. Then I knew something was off. Fiona didn't act like she normally would. Fiona's was never coated in a thick undertone of sharpness and she never had brought up Murphy before, unless I did first. She flicked the note between her fingers. I stared right at her and she stared back. She glared at me with a look that read come-at-me-if-you-dare. Then her eye colour changed to an emerald green, than her eyes slowly changed back to Fiona's chocolate colour. This wasn't Fiona but someone else. I wanted to leave but I was rooted in the spot. All I could was stare at her. The longer I stared at her the more heaver my eyes became, and the more tired I become. "Sweet dreams" The imposter whispered before I completely blanked out, and stopped thinking.

I didn't remember what I did before I fell, but all I knew was that I was asleep. The old sickening black, twisted feeling came back. I opened my eyes and found that I was surrounding by thick black that circled around me. I placed me hand out but I couldn't place it on anything, so the blackness wasn't solid but it was the air that was fully black. While I had my hand was out and me palm was facing outwards another hand materialised and this hand laced its fingers in mine and held them up. The hand was soon followed by an arm, then half a hand, torso and leg. The over half materialised and it was Murphy that was holding my right hand with his left. While his other arm materialised he brought down our laced hands closer to me and held it over my shoulder. He was fully materialised and his right hand cupped my face. He was wearing a white, cream suit with a black shirt and a white tie underneath. It suited him really well. Then that brought me down to my own attrite. I was wearing a white dress that was the colour of the snow that was falling earlier. Apart from the dress I wasn't wearing anything else. Murphy's eyes were filled with longing and happiness as he pulled me face closer to his so our noses and foreheads were touching. He was pulling me closer and then…

He melted away in the darkness like the way came but Murphy's disappearance was instant instead of it slowing fading out. This left me alone in the darkness again feeling disappointed and slightly weird out by the experience. While Murphy was with me I had completely forgotten about the swirly darkness that danced around messing with my mind. My hands were left empty when Murphy faded, but something had dropped into them. Golden peonies had fallen in them. There was at lest ten that were put into a bundle that was bounded by a thick silver ribbon. I looked down at them and picked through the leaves, counting to see how many peonies there were in the bundle. "Do you like them? They were always your favourites." Cam's voice spoke as two hands held mine. I looked to find Cam standing before me in a black suit that melted into the darkness around us. I was tongue tied. I couldn't speak or move my mouth even if I wanted to. Questions had surfaced to my mind. There was lightning and thunder in the distance that brought me attention away from Cam. As soon as I did, he turned my head to face him again. Then all too soon a flash of a bight light crashed down. It washed out all of Cam's features including the black suit, and soon he too disappeared in the whiteness. I felt something hard push me down as I was falling down. Wind was brushing right past me. I was in a sky diver's position. I noticed that it was night and there was a dark brown colour underneath me. That's when I got a familiar feeling about this type of falling sensation but even more I realised that I was falling from the sky, as the brown earth beneath me was getting closer and closer, but I wasn't the only one falling there were also some bight lights that contested against the darkness of the night. The ones that were the closest to me were really bright and they had some sort of human figure inside the light that changed. Becoming smaller, larger, male or female. Once again my attention was on the ground. It kept on rushing and rushing towards me. Panic surged through me and I shut my eyes hoping that it would be over soon.

A whooshing noise came and I didn't feel like I had been splattered against the ground. I popped an eye open and found that Murphy had caught me. I was in both of he arms. Out of pure relief I put my arms around he neck and hugged him letting out a sigh of relief. I pulled back and found that Murphy had changed. He was the glassy eyed man with a long scar that ran from that side of his one of his eyes. My blood ran cold and I tried to get out of his arms but he just held on more tightly. He looked down at me and I was given an evil smile and then I was thrown onto the ground roughly.


	10. Chapter 10: Red as Blood

**Authors Note: I do advise you read chapter 9 to know what is going on in this chapter. Thanks. Sorry if this chapter is confusing as well. And sorry that I haven't posted more chapters. I had massive writers block until yesterday morning when I was thinking about what I was going to do yesterday. That and I was writing Survival. Check it out if you like zombies and Left 4 Dead.**

Chapter 10: Red as Blood

The ground was cold and cruel to my injured back. I was probably bleeding and bruised in various areas all over my body from both the force and impact of my body into the ground. The man had leaned over me like he was pleased with himself. He crouched beside me and looked at me. Then to two sets of arms grabbed me and pulled me up. As they did wings had unfurled from their backs. These wings were a sickly grey but stretched out to at lest three feet long, but the one in front of me didn't have his wings out. I didn't know why I thought that he would have wings, it just seemed right to me that he would. It was two men that pulled me up I could see that they both had scared faces and were waiting for the man -that got up with me- to give them orders. He stood there and I was brought to my knees. The darkness had faded and turned into a gruesome scene. The two men and I were right up against and face that over looked an ocean of blood and a war between two sides. To the right was rocks ladled with blood. There were broken buildings that either on fire or smoking. Many of the buildings were broken and in debris. Screams of the died were loud and satisfying to those who killed them. Battle cries were shouted out to the people that would too come into the battle. This whole world had taken on a red tinge. The sky was a light red which reflected the light coloured blood that had poured out and was still pouring out. The ground was like the colour of Mars and was sandy and rocks peeked out in high and small mountains.

I struggled so I could set myself free, but as I did the men had held out to me tighter so that it would hurt enough that I would stop, but I still struggled. I refused to give up. The one who was -what I suspected was the leader- had walked away to a tent that wasn't far from were I was and walked back. He was now wearing a sword holster which contained a long sword.

He held it against my neck. Practically it was prodded so that the sword was right in my skin. By now I had stopped moving and was held in place by the two men. I looked up at the leader in defiance. He looked back thinking that it was funny that I would have looked at like that. "Any last words?" Proudly he said with a thick accent that felt like my ears had been blocked up. I just gave him a dirty look. When I didn't answer he then said "Ha. Didn't think so." A short pause "You, Phoebe Grigori have been sentenced to die."

_Die…die… I am going to die_

The only thing that was going through my mind was that I was going to die. Why, was I wanted to scream! What did I do to deserve this? What the hell is going on? Where is anyone good to help? I dropped my head to the sword that was still prodded in my throat. "Don't cry little Grigori, Logan with join you soon enough. Hell maybe Lucinda and Daniel can join you too." The Leader tipped my head back and a tear escaped from my eye. This wasn't real. I hoped not. This was a dream, this wasn't happening. I wasn't going to die. I would wake up and find myself alive with my…. Then my thought were cut off as the sword sliced into my throat. I tried to scream but couldn't. I felt the blood trickle out. It was warm and felt funny on my skin. The two men had unhanded me and I fell to the red sand. I silently watched my blood pour out as my life faded away. So this was what death felt like. Slipping away without a word. Surrounded by the people that killed me and not with the people I loved. My heavy eyes closed and I was enclosed in darkness.

On the edge of being unconscious and dead I felt a scoring pain from my back. It was full on like my back had been set on fire. Something was ripping skin from my back. Something wanted to come out. This woke me and even though my back was on fire I touched my neck. There was no cut. I was alive, but it didn't mean anything if my back was still in pain. I slowly got up so I was just sitting on my knees, then I got a good look to my surroundings. I was back in the black void that I was always in but there were also a lot of mirrors. These mirrors were all circled around and there were a lot of them. They covered me from every side. I looked into my reflection. There was no mark or blood from where I was just cut. I noticed that my white dress was torn and the back. I turned my back and head slightly so I could have a better look. Just doing that made the pain worse.

There was nothing on my back that indicted that my back was sore, but I did notice tiny little slits on my back. They were hard to notice but they were becoming red the longer I looked at then. While I looked the worse the pain became. Until the painful pressure in my back was released. I arched my back and screamed loudly from something was being pulled from my back and was stretched from it. Once the thing had stopped coming out. I looked to see what it was. Behind me were a pairs of massive silver wings that were out-stretched. The wing themselves were beautiful. They shone in the darkness and were fluffy and soft to my touch. The wings touched the mirror and if the wings moved they would have broken the mirrors they touched. But my wings came with a price. My white dress was completely torn at the back. Luckily the font of the dress was still intact.I looked like an angle, well maybe not that far off. I was tired and it showed on my face, but that didn't stop me from stare at my reflection for a while.


	11. Chapter 11: Angels

**Authors Note: Sorry that the chapter is late. It seems that I am suffering from a bit of writers block. I also had people over yesterday for most of the day and couldn't write it while they were there. I am sorry if it sucks a bit. But here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 11: Angels

My reflection faded and I was left alone in the black void. My wings were gone and I couldn't see anything. I was left to fall.

I awoke in a room that was white, sterile and smelt of ammonia. I was in bed that had blue covers and these covers were right up to my face. There was a window to my right that shone daylight through it, which made the even brighter then what I first though it was. In front of me were cupboards and benches that were covered in all medical stuff. On my left there were posters about medical safety and there was one poster about safe sex which was slightly weird and there was a sleeping Fiona that was on a chair which was pulled really close to the bed. Where was I. Was I in a dream where I was hospital, but that was too weird even for me. I scanned the room again to make sure that I was or wasn't dream and -I didn't know how but I did- missed Murphy who was standing by the window but had his back towards me. He was staring out and probably waited for me to wake up. He didn't notice that I was staring at him. I was reminded of my dream. He pulled me close. Held my face and stared at me with pure happiness in his eyes. Just thinking about it made ace heat up and I couldn't look at him any more. What did that mean? Why did I have to dream about him like that? God. I looked away and Fiona was stirring around, then she woke up. She noticed that I was awake. She straightened up in her chair and said "Hey Phoebe, your awake."

"Sure feels like it."

Murphy turned around and walked towards the bed. He placed his hands on the end of the bed and leaned over. He had a change in clothes since I last saw him. He wasn't wearing the full on winter clothes that he wore before I slept. Then it dawned on me, I forgot that I was still in a room that was medical and was in a bed that was not my bed. "Where am I?" I asked

"You're in the school infirmary" Fiona said. I looked at her

"Why am I in the school infirmary?" I sat up in the bed.

"Because you collapsed yesterday" Murphy then said. I collapsed. I didn't think so. Where did I collapse? It must have been somewhere public or no one would have known I collapsed. Why don't I remember collapsing? It hadn't been a day had it? If it had then it did explain why Murphy wore different clothes.

"I don't remember collapsing." I said. Murphy and Fiona then looked at each other. What was I missing? What didn't I know? A strange feel came; I had this conversation before, with Cam. This then made angry. Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything? I am not weak. I could have handled what they had to say. "What do you remember?" Fiona asked.

"I remember that Murphy and I were going to the lodge that you showed the other day" I pointed to Fiona "I remember that I was going to get Murphy and I something to drink then…" I trailed off. I don't know what happened pasted that. "Then what" Fiona pressed. That's what I liked to know too. What had happened? I thought and thought about as both Fiona and Murphy were staring at me.

I remember something Fiona was there, she wanted something from me and made Murphy leave. "Fiona you were there."

"I wasn't. I was talking to Steven about something."

"Then who else was it because it was you that what something." T was Fiona wasn't it. She opened her mouth to talk but a female doctor came in though the door. She had light fair hair and light green. Green eyes I remembered that. It wasn't Fiona that was their but someone else.

"How are you feeling Phoebe?" She then came and checked my forehead and flashed a light in my eyes.

"I feel a bit tired." I was the truth. Even if I slept for a day I still felt tired. I guess my whole dream worn me out. The wings in my dream where probably thing that made me the most tired and were the prettiest thing too. I touched my back with my hand and was disappointed to find that I didn't have the wings. I didn't know why they were so sentimental. I didn't know why I would be an angel or even have wings. No one living being had wings. "Is your back sore?" The doctor asked. I removed my hand from my back and placed it on my lap. I looked down and said "No."

"If you're tired, I suggest that you sleep without you visitors." Fiona and Murphy left the room and the doctor followed. I was now left in a room to my own devices. I was tired but not too tired that I wasn't to the point where I was dead tired. Why was someone pretending to Fiona? How did they change my memory so that I couldn't remember that? What did they want with me? My mind raced on and on until I fell asleep again.

I was again in darkness, but this time I was in a hallway and not in an open field of darkness. I guess that was the best way to have described it. I followed the hallway and placed my hand on the wall. I was solid and liquid at the same time and had the texture or slime. It felt gross so I took my hand off the wall. At the end of the hallway was an open field of darkness. This time I wasn't alone in the darkness. There was a glowing light further ahead, so I ran to it. When I got closer I saw what it was. It was a girl with super long silver hair that was curly. By super long I mean that it was down to her but. She was facing away from me. She had wings that were gold with auburn tips. She turned and she was beautiful. She what you call a classic angel. Where they are all angelic and god damn pretty. If she was real she would probably rule it. She had the kind of beauty that was hypnotizing. She smile at me and held out her left hand that signalled for me to take it. "I can show what you want to know." She was loud and soft at the same time. Her voice was calm yet firm and I just stared. "I can show you what the others won't tell you." She continued. Did she mean what Cam won't tell me or just what anyone won't tell me? This was starting to feel less and less like a dream. It felt like it was becoming real. I didn't say anything for a while and I could see the beautiful angels smile falter. Just seeing her smile falter said that there was something wrong. She hadn't said anything more but there was something about her that I didn't like. "Come with me." Her voice held none of it's politeness from before. When I didn't move she actively went for my right arm. I moved back from her and looked at me angrily. I was so glad I didn't go with her as I known I wouldn't like it. I ran from her and all she did was laugh and this laugh was no laugh of an angel. It was a laugh of a demon.

I ran further and further into the darkness until there was a strange scene that folded out in front that involved my mom, dad, Cam and some familiar strangers.


End file.
